The Ultimate EXes
by The Summer Winds
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon/ Dragon Ball Z/ Gundam Wing/ Zoids crossover. Plus there are some characters you don't find anywhere else, here! Centering around Bit and Alanna.
1. And So It Begins- Disclaimed

****  
  
She couldn't feel him yet, but he could feel her every movement. He could hear her every muttered curse and angry growl. But most importantly, he could feel the Zoid she piloted. She didn't know she was pregnant, he was still an unborn babe, but her Liger Zero knew different. It's conciousness touched the babe, prodded and poked until, with glee, the babe responded back. 'L..L..Liger...'  
  
****  
  
She lay the bundle of blankets down on the sand, staring into the seagreen coloured eyes that watched her. "I can't have another kid around, I have too many already. I hope someone finds you." She muttered, walking away to a large shape that awaited her. "Akuinnen. Let's go." The Liger roared in anger and frustration, then turned and walked away, it's 'mind' poking at the child again, encouraging it to howl for someone to come and save him from the cold.  
  
**** 3 Years Later ****  
  
The little girl's bright violet eyes shone with excitement as she watched the two Zoids in battle. She looked up at her three sisters and twin brother, who were busy paying attention to Star Wolf's competition. She sighed, her hands brushing off her large t-shirt that read "I'm going to be a First Class pilot Someday!". Shrugging, she walked away and snuck past the hanger guards to see the show's highlight. The Liger that wore the black armor.  
  
Awed, she walked in circles around it, stopping every here and there to put her hands on her little hips and stare. As if noticing her, the liger knelt down and nuzzled her very carefully. The child giggled and hugged what little she could of the huge Zoid. "I know you'll win Akuinnen! Mommy says you will!" A silver organiod crept up behind the girl and croaked, tilting it's head. "Me and Zade are cheering for you Akuinnen! We are!"  
  
"Alanna! What did I tell you about my Zoid?!"  
  
Alanna jumped into the air, then on trembling legs faced her Mother. "That I'm not supposed to touch him or talk to him." Meliah frowned angrily at the ignorant child and shooed her and the organoid 'Zade' away. "Alright now.. Akuinnen."  
  
****  
  
Alanna cried out in happiness as Akuinnen struck a blow onto the command wolf, yelling and screaming for her hero. She stopped moving, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide, staring at something on Akuinnen's armor. Was that.. a.. crack? "Momma! Momma! Akuinnen!!" She shouted, tugging on Angel's sleeve. "That's right Alan-chan, Momma and Akuinnen are beating up Maverick and Shadow Paw." Alanna started to cry a little, then clung to the railing, screaming at Shadow Paw as it fired a final blast and blew the crack into a bigger one.  
  
Her cry of anguish was heard throughout the suddenly silent dome as Akuinnen went berserk and Shadow Paw backed up. "Akuinnen!! Momma! No!"  
  
**** 3 years later ****  
  
"She's going to die this time. That last defeat's been killing her..."  
  
"That was three years ago."  
  
"Doesn't matter. She'll die."  
  
"You want Mom to die Angel, admit it."  
  
Angel shrugged at Ameenia, dark blue eyes expressionless. "I don't care. Die or live, she's been a pain in our sides."  
  
Anubis glared at his Oldest Sister, "How dare you? Mom's all we have!"  
  
Neoami rolled her eyes, "Aren't we the little 9 year old? Mom's not all we have. You forget, me and Amee are moving out. Tomorrow." Ameenia nodded, remembering that Neoami and herself were moving in with their boyfriends. They were 18 after all.  
  
"What about us?" Alanna asked tearfully, staring at herself and Anubis.  
  
"Anubis is going to Mage Mountain. Maybe his 'wisedom' will do them some good. And you? What do you want to do? Pilot a Gundam or a Zoid?" "Neither!" Alanna violently swore, glaring at Angel for suggesting such a thing.  
  
"You know that was mean." Neoami said as Ameenia tried soothing the furious Alanna. "She can come with us." Ameenia said and the youngest sister burst into tears, thinking of the Gundams she'd be surrounded with. "I'm going to go to a dojo! Somewhere safe from all you stupid mech pilots and your stupid mechs!" Alanna cried, running out of the hospital room.  
  
Anubis watched his twin go, deciding it was the best course of action. Angel just shrugged it off. She was 23 and little did the others know that Angel would soon disappear from them only to reappear as the Vampiress.  
  
"Come on Ames, Duo's waiting on me outside." "Heero with him?" "Yea.." "Let's go, see you Nubis, Angel."  
  
The blue haired, blue eyed twins walked out of the door, arms linked as they giggled and laughed about their precious Gundam boyfriends. Anubis looked warily up at Angel, then stood firmly near their unconcious Mother. Angel's dark black eyes wandered over to him, then sharply to the door as someone knocked. "Tali..." Tali stood there, a cloak draped over his arm and a tunic thrown over his shoulder. "Angel babe! We got to go before we're late.."  
  
Angel nodded and waved at Anubis, before disappearing out the door.  
  
Anubis was the last and he sat next to his Mother's deathbed, knowing she was hanging on by a small thread. "Mom, I know Angel could have helped with those potions of hers. But the others are all tired of you, we love you, don't get us wrong, but ... You're not the same anymore. Every since you got .. beaten.." He trailed off, staring at his Mother's sleeping body.  
  
Sighing sadly, he got to his feet and crept to the door. "Mom, don't die."  
  
****  
  
Alanna curled up on the side of the dirt road, her knees hugged to her chest. A long, brown tail uncoiled from her waist and swayed in the air. "I am a fighter.... I...am a fighter.. I'm a .. fighter.." She chanted, rocking herself back and forth like she was a baby and in her mother's arms.  
  
A capsule car roared down the road, and she ignored it till it stopped infront of her.  
  
"Hey brat, don't you know-" "Omigod Vegeta! Look at her tail!"  
  
A blue haired woman popped her head out of the car and stared at Alanna with the biggest, fear filled teal green eyes. Instinctively Alanna glared at her and held her tail to her chest, already on her feet and backing away. "You! Brat! Hold it right there!" She stopped and glared at the man in the car, the one with the pointy black hair and the annoyingly stuck up attitude.  
  
"Get in the car!" He ordered.  
  
She snorted, and then stopped, feeling energy hitting her like waves on a beach. Strong energy. With big plum colored eyes, she stared at him, "Will you train me?"  
  
****  
  
Ameenia hopped into the truck, glancing back as Neoami jumped in the back with Duo and sprawled herself over the Deathscythe pilot's lap. Grinning, Ameenia snuggled up against Heero and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his free arm wrap around her waist while he was driving.  
  
"The doctors give us Gundams yet, 01?" Neoami shot up at them.  
  
"Hnn..."  
  
His girlfriend fixed him with with sapphire eyes, "He-chan? Have they?"  
  
"06, 07... The names are Mercury Angel and Ice Storm, take a pick."  
  
Duo cheered and found himself silenced as Neoami placed her mouth over his, trying to keep her boyfriend as quiet as possible. "We're going into battle? For real? As Gundam pilots??" Amee asked excitedly. Heero grinned at Amee's impossible innocence and happiness and kissed her forehead. "Yes, you are."  
  
****  
  
"Angel? Hey Angel?"  
  
Angel sleepily cracked an eye open and glared at Tali, then closed her eyes again and ran her hand through her raven bangs. "What Tali?"  
  
"Demon says you'll be going vamp soon... You should stay awake tonight, you'll be sleeping all day tomorrow."  
  
The soon to be Vampiress ran her tongue over her teeth, realizing her canines were much longer than before. "Demon's right Tali. I am going Vamp..."  
  
"The Dark Court awaits you, My Lady of Blood."  
  
****  
  
Anubis waited at the bottom of the mountain, staring up at the peak. "You going up there, Young One?" He turned around to face an old man in chinese elder garb. "Yes, Elder One. I seek the chance to share my little knowledge with people up there."  
  
"Then the Elders of Mage Mountain accept you."  
  
****  
  
A young child, about 6 years old, sat at his desk, the only light being a desk lamp next to his elbow. He was sketching something furiously while the images were fresh in his mind and his sounds of displeasure brought his Father to the door.  
  
"Bit.. What are you doing up so late?"  
  
The blonde haired man waited patiently, his naive blue eyes scanning his adopted son.  
  
"Drawing Papa, something I saw in a dream.."  
  
"Another dream?" A soft, feminine voice asked from behind Quatre, Dorothy pushing the door open further. Bit stopped and held up the sketch of some sort of mech with cat like qualities to show his parents. "Mama, Papa, can you help me build it?"  
  
Quatre took the picture and stared at it, Dorothy stepping on tiptoe to look over his shoulder. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before.." "It looks like a Zoid, Q-chan. I've seen them on television. But... I don't know what kind that is."  
  
"It's my friend." Bit said defensivily, reaching to take the picture back. Quatre handed it to him, and then watched as Bit walked over and put it with a growing stack of pictures. All of the same thing. Dorothy pulled her husband from the room and silently shut the door, noticing Bit had forgotten they were there and begun to draw again.  
  
"Quatre, I have an idea. He's having dreams of those Zoids, get him an organoid. It'd make a good pet for him and he'd be happier. He's been so depressed lately."  
  
Looking first at his wife, then at his son's door, he nodded. "You're right.. I sometimes wonder if it's connected to him as a baby, you know?" "He was a baby, how could he remember anything?" "Don't you think we should tell him? That he's adopted?" "Not yet, Q, later... When he's older."  
  
A seagreen eye watched them from the slightly opened door, then the owner of the eye silently shut the door and threw himself on his bed. He waited for their footsteps to lead away, back to their room before he began to cry softly. Adopted? He was adopted? 


	2. Here She Goes- Disclaimed

****  
  
"Why the hell am I here?"  
  
A short, slender girl who seemed to be in her late teens shot at the driver. The man gripped the steering wheel and glared at her with dark Prussian blue eyes through the rear view mirror. "Quit bitching already." Her angry amethyst eyes glared back at him before she crosses her arms tightly over her chest. "Kiss my ass, you frozen bastard."  
  
He examined her with such scrutiny you'd think she was almost perfect and he was searching for some tiny little flaw. Perfect ivory skin, well toned body, long silky black hair and gorgeous violet eyes. Her only error, that he could find, was in her attitude. He ignored her tight white tank top with the blue and gold edges and the large black intials 'SSJ'. His eyes intently rested on the ape tail that was coiled tightly around her waist, the brown fur bristled with her anger.  
  
"You are here to baby sit my best friend's son while your Sister and I prepare our wedding."  
  
She rolled her eyes and snorted, 'Love, such a pitiful emotion. Damned mech pilots.'  
  
As if hearing her thoughts, he returned his hard gaze on the road. Only an hour left, then the bitch would be traded off to Quatre, and Heero couldn't wait to hear what the Arabian had to say of the snotty stuck up Princess.  
  
****  
  
She opened the door just as he passed it, slamming the handle into his groin. With a low moan, Heero bent over, his hands covering that spot as she exited the car and grabbed her single, light weight bag. She slammed the door shut and walking up to the mansion's gates.  
  
"He lives here?" She asked to no one in particular, according to Heero was still doubled over. Shrugging, she kicked the gates open and walked down the path to the porch where a blonde haired man and a blonde haired woman were sitting, drinking tea. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard children laughing and curiously glanced over.  
  
Over in the bushes, two blonde children were playing tag with a blue haired woman. "Damn, the Winners have twins? I better get paid extra for this."  
  
The woman stood up straight, narrowing her sapphire blue eyes and watching the babysitter. "Ameenia." The girl said curtly, tugging her backpack strap up on her shoulder.  
  
"This is Bit and Serah. Bit's the little boy you're supposed to babysit and he's 10 years old. Serah is his friend and her Father just dropped her off here. You get paid for her too, and she's 8 years old."  
  
The two children stared at their babysitter before Bit tugged on her hand, "Can we go play?" She was about to nod when a monster jumped from the bushes and tackled Bit. Screaming in fright, the babysitter charged a ki blast and was about to turn the white thing into dust when Serah and Bit hugged it. "Don't hurt Zameil!! He's our friend!"  
  
"Alanna..."  
  
Alanna looked at Zameil, the children and her hand in disgust, then spat on her hand and starting rubbing it clean. "Damned mechs, damned organiods.. Damned things just won't fucking die."  
  
Serah's eyes got big and Alanna could see all the way to the crystal depths. "Oooh... You said bad words! I'm telling Daddy!" Bit jumped up and down, "I'm telling toOoOoOoo!!"  
  
Alanna sighed and rubbed her temples, "Listen brats, I'm old enough to use bad words. Okay?"  
  
"How old are you?" Bit asked, tugging on the leg of her cut off shorts. "Older than you and old enough."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can we go watch tv?" "Yeah! ZBC, boom boom boom!" "Ritatatatata!!"  
  
Alanna glanced at her older sister with a questioning look, "...?"  
  
"They want to watch a Zoid battle."  
  
"Ah hell no."  
  
"Ooo-" "I'm old enough, remember?" "Oh yeah."  
  
Alanna avoided touching the children who had been contaminated by the organoid and led them up to the porch, nodding stiffly to the parents.  
  
"Mr. Winner, Mrs. Winner."  
  
She opened the door and let the kids run to the living room, leading her to the amazing set up.  
  
Big, wide screen tv. And stereo. Big Stereo.  
  
She sunk into the couch cushions, sighing as Serah turned the tv on to the ZBC channel.  
  
"Yay!" Bit pounced on a pillow, then lay down quietly to watch the fight with large sea coloured eyes. Serah sprawled herself across Bit's back, using him as a pillow and began watching also, her little mouth hanging open.  
  
Alanna closed her eyes tightly and tried to block out the ripping sounds of the Zoid battle, trying to remember the tricks Vegeta had been teaching, anything to escape the nightmare. Then she felt breathing on her face and opened her eyes just in time to scream at Zameil, who was leaning over her with a curious look.  
  
"OKAY! Enough!"  
  
She jumped into the air and clung to the ceiling, startling her charges into looking up.  
  
"We're playing hide and go seek! Bit, you're it! Serah, go hide!"  
  
With that spoken, the babysitter disappeared and reappeared on the roof, sighing in safe contentment.  
  
Serah giggled at Bit, "Our babysitter's funny." "Yeah! I like her, she's nice!"  
  
"Even though she gots a potty mouth?" "Uh huh."  
  
Serah ran out of the room, leaving Bit to count to 25. Trouble was, Bit kept loosing track and ending up at one again.  
  
'She's tired of being scared.'  
  
'She'll pilot soon then?'  
  
'She's still too scared for that.'  
  
'Soon?'  
  
'Perhaps.'  
  
Bit stopped counting and strained, listening for those soft voices again. He ran to the window and looked out, then heard the voices again and stopped moving and breathing.  
  
'She misses being my pilot.'  
  
He stumbled down the stairs and out the front door, concentrating for the voices.  
  
'She misses playing with me.'  
  
He halted infront of the garage and peeked in, then gasped softly at what he saw.  
  
A large, purple and black Blade Liger was crouched in the corner, a small silver organoid sitting on it's head. They both looked up and stared at the little human child.  
  
'Hello little boy..'  
  
"Hi!!" 'He understood you! How can he hear us?'  
  
'I don't know. What's your name little boy?'  
  
"I'm Bit! What's your name? Are you a Liger?"  
  
'I'm Violet Shadows, call me ViShad. Yes I am a Liger, a Blade Liger.' ViShad roared quietly and proudly.  
  
'And I aaaam Zade!'  
  
"Nice to meet you! How'd you get here? Can I pilot you?"  
  
'Nice to meet you too, our owner brought us here. And I don't think she would like you piloting us, Bit.'  
  
"Aww...-"  
  
"What the hell is going on here??" Bit turned around and waved at Alanna, "Look! Look babysitter! A Zoid! Who do you think pilots it?" "Her, Violet Shadows is a her."  
  
'She is my pilot, Bit.'  
  
"Alanna is a pilot? Wow!" Bit hugged Alanna's legs and she growled lightly at him. "Don't you dare tell anyone Bit Cloud Winner!"  
  
"But why...?" Bit whined, tugging on her shorts leg again.  
  
She unfastened the locket that hung about her neck and opened it, flashing a picture of Liger Zero and a family at Bit. "I'll give you this."  
  
"Okay!! I won't tell no one!" 


	3. There We Are- Disclaimed

Bit was riding down the beaten dirt road in his truck, humming a hardcore song someone used to play for him all the time when he was younger. It was wild and violent, and he seemed to be enjoying it though he was usually peaceful and calm. Reaching down into his cooler, he pulled out a ham and grilled cheese sandwich, half surprised that it was still warm.  
  
Serah had packed him all this food, he thought as he wolfed down the food, and she actually made it taste great!  
  
Coughing, he pulled a long silver strand of hair from his mouth and shuddered. "Okay, so maybe Serah isn't that great a cook yet!" He glanced over as a large meteor like object hit the ground, then flipped on his cloaker. "Parts time!"  
  
Carefully watching and waiting, he just grinned, a hand on the back of his head. "Man, that teams getting shredded. Plenty more parts for me, oh well!" He watched the one teams' Shield Liger attack the other team's zaber fang, then that one team's Dbison getting damaged and he hopped back in his truck, humming that oh destructive tune again.  
  
Driving down there, his sea green eyes flickered up to the paper on his dashboard. One of his childhood drawings of the perfect partner. His eyes filled with a turmoil as memories flashed through his mind, then he sat up straight and blinked. Parking the truck, dazed, he stared straight ahead. "I'll have to tell Serah to make the coffee stronger, it just hit me."  
  
He opened the truck door and shoved his hands in his pockets, humming as he went to retrieve the part.  
  
He didn't notice the Shield Liger running to dodge attacks and the crazy zoid tripped over his truck, and nearly crunched it.  
  
"Oh man... Now I'm in trouble."  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing here?! You're on a battlefield!"  
  
Bit nervously stared at the tall, brown haired man, waving and smiling weakly. "Judge! There's a kid on the field!" He turned around and groaned as the pilot of the Dbison 'told' on him. As the judge rescheduled the battle, Bit was weeding through the remains of his truck. Finally, one of his fingers snagged on a chain and he pulled out the golden locket and put it on, dropping it under his jacket so it wasn't noticable.  
  
"You're coming with us!" Screeched the magenta haired girl, nearly strangling Bit as she grabbed him by his neck and dragged him to the snail like hover cargo. "Hey wait! My truck, I have parts and things in there!"  
  
"Too bad punk! Leena, I'll take it from here..."  
  
Bit looked up at the new girl, or was she a woman? Hard to tell, she seemed pretty young. Atleast she wasn't screeching like 'Leena' had been.  
  
"Thanks 'Lanna." "No problem, Leon. I'll just stash the punk in the cargo. C'mon you part stealing, snot nosed, wannabe a man, punk!" In a flash, Bit was tossed up over her shoulder and she was walking jauntily to the cargo area, a length of rope in hand.  
  
"Hey! Super Woman! Put me down!"  
  
"Hey, snot nose, shut the hell up."  
  
She slammed him down on the ground and set about tying him up, "I should kill you for interfering on this particular battle." "What's to interfere? You guys were losing!" She growled angrily and then kicked him away, "Don't remind me. I'm only here to help Doc Toros with money, this people and their Zoids give me fucking goosebumps."  
  
"I hope I don't do that, 'Lanna."  
  
She turned around and blushed bright red, then smiled widely. "Leon, you know I hate mechs! But you in particular don't seem to give me goosebumps!"  
  
"Suck up..." Leena shouted, glaring at Alanna.  
  
"Ass wipe!" Alanna retorted, flipping off Leena.  
  
"Leon! Did you see what she did to me?!" Leon sighed and shook his head, "Go see if Dad needs any help, Leena. Okay?" "Fine! I can see where I'm not wanted!"  
  
As Leena stomped away, Alanna muttered loudly, "If you can see where you're not wanted, why are you still in the Land of the Living?" "I'm telling Dad!"  
  
Finally Leena was gone, and Alanna and Leon both skeptically watched Bit.  
  
"What's your name, punk?" "Nunya."  
  
"How old are you?" "49."  
  
Alanna leaned down, put her hands on her knee caps and smiled sweetly yet dangerously right into Bit's face. Her hand lashed out and she had the tied up Bit pinned to a wall by his throat.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Bit Cloud Winner!"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"17!!"  
  
She dropped him, wiping her hand off angrily. "Hey Alanna? I'll handle the rest of the questioning, could you go fix something for lunch?" She beamed up at Leon and nodded, "Sure thing Leon!" After she had darted out of the cargo area, Leon knelt down and then sat on the ground infront of Bit.  
  
"Sorry about that, Alanna hates pilots and mechs."  
  
"She sures seems to like you."  
  
"She has a crush on me, what can I say?"  
  
"Well you could drop kick her outta here."  
  
Leon frowned at Bit. "I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer truthfully or I'll bring Alanna back to ask them for me, got it?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good, what were you doing on our battlefield."  
  
"Collecting parts."  
  
"How'd you stay on the battlefield after the judge landed?"  
  
"Cloaker."  
  
Leon frowned again and stood up slowly, then nodded. "Alright, I'm afraid you have to stay here till our battle with the Tiger Team is over."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"Later tomorrow."  
  
"Aaawww..."  
  
Leon stopped at the door, "Hey, you were the intruder. Sleep tight, I might send Alanna over here with some food later if you're unlucky."  
  
Bit sighed and leaned back against the wall, "It's going to be a looong night."  
  
****  
  
"Hey Doc, what's that?"  
  
"That? Oh, that's our Liger Zero. It doesn't have the right parts and it won't let anyone in it's cockpit."  
  
Bit put his hands behind his head and stared at the Liger Zero, "Won't let? Have you been into the sake Doc?"  
  
"No, that Liger has a mind of it's own."  
  
"Whooooaaa..."  
  
The teenager stared at Liger Zero, eyes slightly enlargening as he examined it.  
  
"I swear our lil Alanna could pilot Liger if she really wanted to, but ever since the accident, she hates mechs."  
  
Leon and Leena popped up behind them, hearing a story coming on. "What accident could make someone hate mechs so much Dad?"  
  
"See, when Alanna was just 10 years old she watched her Mother's black liger go beserk in a fight, and lose."  
  
Bit shrugged, "How does that make her hate mechs?"  
  
"The mech almost killed her mother."  
  
Leon whistled, "That's pretty bad, but her Mom didn't die.. So."  
  
"Three years later, her Mom did die. Her mom never fought in mechs after that battle and she was constantly in the hospital. Alanna hates mechs because of that Black Liger going beserk, or, that's how I see it."  
  
A clattering sound behind them and everyone turned to see Alanna, staring straight ahead with the most scared expression ever. A tray was at her feet, food splattered over her boots and the floor.  
  
"That's not why.. He was my friend and the other one hurt him, I tried saying something.. but.. she wouldn't listen, Mommy and Akuinnen are fighting..." Turning on her heel, she sped out of the room and Leon sighed. "Did anyone understand what she said?"  
  
"The words, not the meaning."  
  
Bit stared up at Liger as Leon set off to find Alanna and soothe her. There was a strange glint in the Zoid's eyes, like it was alive. He felt something prodding at his brain and looked around, only to find that Leena and Toros were gone.  
  
He looked back up at Liger strangely and felt the prodding feeling again. Almost heard the words that went with it, 'Come on, say it. I know it's you.'  
  
"L..L.. Liger.."  
  
Bit's eyes went wide as Liger Zero began to move into a kneeling position, then stared at the young man, the Zoid's cockpit just suddenly opening.  
  
'Come on, I don't bite.'  
  
Hesitantly, Bit climbed into the cockpit and yelped as Liger Zero burst off running through a wall. "Noooo! Stop it stop it stop it!!" But the Liger didn't stop.  
  
****  
  
Alanna walked to the hangers, silently checking out everything while everyone was still in bed. She didn't trust Bit Cloud not to steal some of the precious parts. Her eyes caught on a large hole in the wall and a growl slipped from her throat. A soft croak come from the other end of the hangers and she narrowed her eyes, then blinked.  
  
"Where's Liger Zero??"  
  
****  
  
"Doc, I told you he was a good for nothing thief! I told you! He. Stole. Liger!"  
  
"We don't have time for this Alanna, we'll find him after the battle. Leon, Leena, Brad, get ready."  
  
"Yes Dad." "We are so.. doomed.." "I am getting paid double for this."  
  
****  
  
"Okay! I'm impressed! NOW STOP!"  
  
Liger halted in his run, letting out a soft roar. "Can we go back yet?" 'Yes. We can.'  
  
Turning around, Liger ran back towards the hover cargo, which was quite a distance away. "Hurry hurry! Before they think I stole you!"  
  
****  
  
The Blitz team was being crashed on by the Tiger team, and Alanna was sulking and pouting in the main room with Doc Toros. "They're going to lose! And we're going to lose more parts now! Not only did we lose Liger Zero! We're losing parts!"  
  
"Would you be a little more confident in our team?"  
  
"Okay, we're going to lose quickly! Less disgrace upon the already pitiful Blitz team name!"  
  
"Oh that's heaps better Alanna."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She snapped up in her chair and pointed to the screen, "Hey Doc, isn't that Liger Zero?!??!"  
  
Liger Zero had burst onto the battlefield, and the once pouty Alanna was grinning as Doc and the Judge set about registering the pilot and Zoid to the Blitz Team.  
  
"Hey, no way! That's Bit in there? The snot nosed punk?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
Alanna sat back in her chair, her dark violet eyes troubled and furious with something.  
  
'If he can pilot Liger Zero and win, I'll go back to being a pilot.. How come he gets all the glory? I'm the strongest one here, in or out of a Zoid! It's not my fault I hate them, I hate him!'  
  
With an angry growl, she slipped out of the room.  
  
****  
  
As Bit was wiping out the last of the Zaber Fangs, he heard someone talking softly.  
  
'You heard what she thought, it won't be long now. She wants to pilot us.'  
  
'How long will it last though? She's scared.'  
  
'She won't be scared much longer.'  
  
He stopped and took a ramming blow to the side, then listened to Liger Zero roar with anger and finish off the Zaber fang that attacked. The cockpit opened and he stood up, listening.  
  
"The winner is.. The Blitz Team!"  
  
He heard Leon, Leena and Brad cheering, and then turned around and saw someone he hadn't seen in the hover cargo ship before.  
  
Standing on one of the platforms, her long black hair was pulling back in a braid and she was wearing a black helmet with a purple wolf head on both sides. Her tank top was tight and black, with the word VIOLET in big purple letters on it and gold bangs around the collar. She wore tight blank leather pants and a pair of boots. What caught his eye most was the silver organoid behind her.  
  
"Hey! Who's that?" He shouted down to Leon, pointing at where the woman was.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Bit looked back, gasping in surprise when the woman was gone.  
  
"Hey Bit! Welcome to the Blitz team!" 


	4. They Talk- Disclaimed

****  
  
She kind of sat back, her hands clasped behind her head, eyes closed. Perfect. He snuck up silently behind her, a glass of cold water in hand.  
  
"Don't even THINK about it Bit Cloud or you'll be spitting up blood for three weeks straight."  
  
Bit stopped, staring at Alanna who hadn't even opened her eyes. "How'd you know I was there?" "You move way to loudly, you breath hard and your aura is too fucking bright. Now go away."  
  
He threw the water at her head, eyes nearly popping out when electricity fizzed up around her and evaporated the water. "You're not human!" "You're right, I'm Saiya-jin, pure blooded at that." She muttered, sitting up and motioning to her now apparent tail. He fell over.  
  
She grinned as Leon came in and stared down at Bit, who was passed out on the floor. "What happened to him?" "He found out I wasn't human. I think he took it pretty well though." "How so?" "I wasn't declared spawn of Satan this time."  
  
Leon nudged Bit with his foot, "Come on Bit, get up. You have to start repairs on Liger Zero." Jerking himself up, Bit blinked. "Shin'yuu?"  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and then leaned back in her chair again, eyes closed.  
  
'This is impossible, must review everything.' Bit froze up and stared around the room, where was the voice coming from this time?  
  
Flashes of battles ran through his mind, including the one he had had just yesterday. Someone was watching all the fights, remembering! Who was he?  
  
'Must think straight, have to beat.. Bit Cloud Winner.. Name's familiar... ' A flash of a little boy struck through his mind and he barely heard Leon asking him if he was alright. "He.. Knows me!" Leon shook him, "Who knows you? Are you alright?"  
  
Alanna's eyes shot open and she glared at Bit, observing his paleness and how obviously shooken up he was. Puzzled, she glanced at Leon. 'He can read minds... I better watch it around him. Does he know? No.. He doesn't understand yet.'  
  
Bit looked at Alanna, watching her as she jumped out of her chair and hurled herself out of the room.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
****  
  
Bit walked past the living room, then saw something that made him stop. He backtracked to see Alanna and Leon snuggled closely up on the couch. "You spying on them?" Doc Toros asked from the side of him, glancing at Bit. "I didn't know they were dating..."  
  
"Alanna and Leon aren't technically dating yet, neither of them will ask the other. So for right now, let's just say their hearts are owned. Jealous?"  
  
"Actually, I feel happy." 'But is that my feeling or someone else's? No, it's my feeling, why am I happy for her? She's always such a bitch to me...'  
  
"Good, I don't want any rivalry over a girl.. Or a guy either."  
  
"Hey Doc! I'm not that way!"  
  
Doc Toros shrugged and walked away while Bit watched the content pair on the couch, 'They're not doing anything, just.. Sitting there. Wierd.'  
  
"You can read people's minds, can't you?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Can't you?"  
  
He held his breath and looked over his shoulder at the same girl he had seen at the end of his first battle.  
  
"Can't you?"  
  
"Where are we??" He looked around at the smokey violet surroundings. "This isn't the hover cargo!"  
  
"No, this is my mind. You can read people's minds, can't you?"  
  
"Stop asking me that! I can't do that, it's impossible!"  
  
"Alanna can do things too, nothing's impossible. You read people's minds. What's your real talent?"  
  
A flash of violet behind the helmet's visor and then it was all-  
  
Gone.  
  
"Huh, what?" He looked around again, seeing the hover cargo perfectly. Alanna and Leon were still snuggled on the couch, though they were sleeping now. He pushed his sleeve up and checked the time, 9:03 pm. Late. Night. "How long have I been standing here? It was morning just a while ago!"  
  
He heard a sleepy yawn and turned to see Alanna crack open an eye and stare at him. 'What's she thinking, can I tell?' He tried to hear her mind, to know what was going on in her head, but nothing happened. 'I can't read minds.... Whoever that was, she was crazy.'  
  
"Bit?" He looked back at the half awake Alanna, who was still resting her head on Leon's chest. "Bit...?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why are you still standing there, you snot nosed punk? When I fell asleep you were there and I KNOW it's been more than a couple hours! Go watch some other couple, freak!" With that said, she grabbed a paperweight and threw it at his head.  
  
Lucky for his health, he ducked in time and the paperweight hit the wall. "Next time, I'll use ki."  
  
Gulping, Bit ran from the living room.  
  
"What was that, 'Lanna?" Leon murmured sleepily, shifting his position. She sat sideways on his lap and cuddled further into his arms, pulling a blanket over them both. "Just a little bird... Go back to sleep, Le." He yawned, "Right."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, staring at a wall before letting her eyes shut. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind spoke for her, loud enough for Bit to hear her all the way from the hangers.  
  
'Stupid Bit Cloud, I know who you are, and I'm going to beat you one of these days! I swear it!'  
  
****  
  
"Hey, have you heard about her yet Bit?" Leena called up to him, as he was working sat in Liger's cockpit, talking to his friend.  
  
"Who's her?"  
  
"Violet Wolf! Are you THAT hopeless? She's one of the best Zoid pilots every! But compared to me, you know-"  
  
"She'd look even better compared to you. That's like comparing a speck of dust to a whale, Leena. Violet Wolf would kick your ass."  
  
"Ya, rumor has it that she's related to Star Wolf!"  
  
Bit finally understood something that they were saying and his jaw dropped, "The Star Wolf?"  
  
"You guys do know that Star Wolf was defeated twice and that her last defeat caused her death, right?"  
  
Everyone gave Alanna an angry glare, "It makes her more famous!"  
  
"What, can't handle the damned truth?"  
  
Bit climbed down from Liger and stood next to Alanna, "You had better be nice to me today." "Why?"  
  
"My family's coming to check up on me."  
  
"And Alanna?" She looked at Doc Toros with her usual angry scowl, "What?" "Jamie and his friend are coming today also, they're joining up with us."  
  
She shuddered at the thought of more zoids, "Reynos?"  
  
"Yes, and it seems that Jamie's new partner is quite the pilot. I'd like you to set up some rooms for them."  
  
"Fine fine, whatever. Bit, about your family-"  
  
"Bit!!" Alanna was cut off by a familiar blonde haired pilot crushing Bit into a hug. Behind the pilot stood a woman with long pale blonde hair and crazy eyebrows. "Mrs. Winner? Mr. Winner?" She asked, blinking.  
  
"Alanna! Why if it isn't the family babysitter, still taking care of our little boy?" Quatre asked, messing with Bit's wild blonde hair.  
  
"Uh.. Yes, yes I am! He's just the cutest thing all grown up!" The 'babysitter' looped an arm around Bit's neck, squeezing angrily while forcing a smile. To Bit's parents, it looked like a hug. To Bit, it was death hold.  
  
"We brought Serah and her new teacher along too! They said they were coming here anyways!"  
  
Alanna grimaced, tightening her hold on Bit's neck as Serah Tsukibara ran up behind the Winners with none other than Jamie. "Serah is Jamie's new partner? She's the new Reynos pilot??"  
  
"And we brought Duo and Neoami along! Neoami soo wanted to see her little sister!"  
  
Toros nodded as he examined the growing crowd, "I didn't know you knew them, Alanna, you should have told me!"  
  
"Oh fuck this shit! You people are crazy, don't you ever go away??!" She let go of Bit and hurried out of the hangers to escape her family and would be friends. Bit scratched his head, "So.. Alanna was my baby sitter?"  
  
"Up to two years ago, hun."  
  
**** 


	5. She Leaves - Disclaimed

****  
  
Bit walked outside the hover cargo, Leon said she was always out here, enjoying the sunset.  
  
"Alanna?"  
  
Her knees were hugged to her chest, chin resting on her arms. She acted as if she didn't hear him.  
  
"Ala-"  
  
"Have you ever watched the sunset?"  
  
She still hadn't moved and he was startled by her quick cutoff.  
  
"Y.. yea. Plenty of times."  
  
"Me too. When Vegeta trained me though, he gave me good advice. I bet you never looked at that sunset like it was the last one you would see."  
  
"No, I never thought it would be."  
  
"You came to ask me a question. Or questions."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
Her eyes darted over to him, the dark amethyst chilling and cold at the moment instead of sparkling.  
  
"I listen, okay?"  
  
"I've been seeing things, some woman said I had the ability to read minds."  
  
"And talk to Zoids."  
  
"How did you- Oh yea. You were my babysitter."  
  
"I gave you a locket. Of my Mom's liger and my family."  
  
He pulled the locket out from underneath his jacket and felt the cool metal, then flicked it open and stared at it. "This is your family?"  
  
"My brother, sisters, and aunts and uncles. Mom too."  
  
"Who's your Dad?" "Mom had flings with Royal people, I was the result of a fling with King Vegeta."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He died when I was younger, before I knew him."  
  
"Isn't the guy who trained you also named Vegeta?"  
  
"Coincidently, he's my Older Brother. I know you aren't here to ask me about my family."  
  
"The woman, same one who said I could read minds, she said you have abilities too. Crazy, huh?" He laughed nervously, then stopped as Alanna raised her hand as if she was holding something.  
  
There was a creepy, nagging feeling in the back of Bit's mind as he watched a rose of solid ice form itself between her finger and thumb.  
  
Just as quick as it appeared, it burst into flames. Then it lifted out of her hand and hovered in mid air, a fire in the shape of a rose. And if he wasn't impressed enough, a strong wind flared up and blew only around the rose there was nothing there.  
  
"Gah gah gah..."  
  
"Telekinetic, hydrokinetic, pyrokinetic and aerokinetic."  
  
"You DO have abilities! Wow!"  
  
He sat beside her, and leaned forward, waiting for her response. A muffled snort and she hugged her knees to her chest again, resuming her silence. She looked slightly sad, staring straight ahead at the setting sun.  
  
"Alanna?"  
  
Bit looked over his shoulder to see Leon approaching them, and then silently walked into the hover cargo, stopping to see Leon wrap his arms around Alanna's waist and pull her close. He really wanted to stay and talk to Alanna more, but something was telling him Alanna wanted to talk to Leon about something important.  
  
****  
  
Leena, Brad, Jamie, Bit and Serah were working on their Zoids' repairs when Doc Toros burst into the the hangers. "Everyone! I have some slight bad news!"  
  
"What is it, Dad?"  
  
"What kind of bad news?"  
  
Toros let them whisper amongst each other for a moment before speaking again. "Our dear Leon and Alanna have left the Blitz team."  
  
Brad clenched a fist, "What? Alanna was our main supplier for money! How am I going to get paid?"  
  
"How are we going to win without Leon's talent Dad!"  
  
"Why'd they leave??"  
  
Bit sighed, "Leon wants to see what he can do on his own, eh Doc? And Alanna's just up and disappeared?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be dreamy if they eloped?" Serah sighed, hearts appearing in her eyes. Jamie shuddered, "Great, now she's getting ideas!" Brad coughed into his hand as Serah turned her dreamy blue eyes on Jamie. "Oooh Jamie!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Bit put a restraining hand on the male Reynos pilot, "Just remember, she's too young to marry you." "That's something good to hear." "But if I find out when she DOES get married to you... That she's not a virgin..." Bit's eyes became red and evil like, "You will die. Understood?"  
  
"U..uh.. Y..ye..yes?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Serah latched onto Jamie's arm, her long golden braid tossing in the air with the movement. "I looove you Jamie."  
  
Bit turned and stared out at the rising sun, remembering what he and Alanna had talked about hours before.  
  
"The woman, same one who said I could read minds, she said you have abilities too. Crazy, huh?" "Gah gah gah..."  
  
"Telekinetic, hydrokinetic, pyrokinetic and aerokinetic."  
  
"You DO have abilities! Wow!"  
  
'She's just like me, but why was she so sad? Was it because I could do stuff too?'  
  
**** 


End file.
